memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Saturn's Children
| miniseries=Mirror Universe | date = | author =David Mack (as Sarah Shaw)| anthology =Obsidian Alliances | pages = | cover =Image:Mirror2.jpg| }} As the Rebellion plans to strike the Alliance with a newly constructed fleet, Intendant Kira plots to take back Bajor - and more. Publisher's description ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: One fallen dictator's struggle to regain her power leads to the discovery of a bold rebel plan for a decisive military strike that will bring down the Alliance, once and for all. But while Kira Nerys navigates the tangle of politics, sex, and military intrigue that she believes will allow her to reclaim her station, cracks form in the rebel leadership, leading to a showdown that will change the course of the mirror universe. Summary References Characters : • Beqar • • • • • • Garvig • • • • Krona • • • • • • • • Qeyhnor • • Ronak • • • • • • • • • • Demrik • • Hervog • • • • Hoshi Sato III • • • • • • • • • • ; :Julian Bashir • Kira Nerys • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Benjamin Sisko • Zek Locations : • • • • • Vareth Dar Ajilon • Algira • Almatha • Amleth IV • Amleth Nebula • • • Bajor VII • Bajor VIII • Bardeezi Prime • Betreka Nebula • Bynaus • • Coranum • Cuellar• Cuellar IV • • Goralis • Korma II • • Loval • Mount Kola • New Sydney • Parek Tonn • Rakal system • Sappora • Sappora VII • Torr Starships and vehicles :Capital Gain ( ) • Defiant (Defiant class) • Jadzia (Defiant class) • • ( ) • Terra Victor (Defiant class) • ( ) Vesuvius Races and cultures : • • • • • • • • • • • States and organizations :Alliance Council • Alliance News Network • Bajoran Parliament • House of Mogh • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • Klingon Ninth Fleet • Terran Rebellion • • • • • • New Sydney Security • • • • Terran Empire • • Tigan Mining Consortium • Other references :ablative armor • Alvanian brandy • antimatter • astronomical unit • Blessed Exchequer • Circassian fig • cloaking device • deuterium • dilithium • Divine Treasury • d'k tahg • duranium • escape pod • Fek'lhr • fusion core • fusion reactor • Grand Nagus • Gre'thor • He'mesh • holovid • industrial replicator • intendant • Intendant of Bajor • jossa flower • kelbonite • Klingonese • light year • mauk-to'Vor • mevak • Rakantha marbled cheese • Pel'hath • petaQ • pergium • phaser • pressure door • qapla' • qelI'qam • quadrotriticale • quantum torpedo • raktajino • regent • Rhombolian butter • springwine • taHqeq • Tera • Terran • Tholian silk • ToDSaH • Treaty of Regulon • turbolift • uridium • Vulcan mollusk • warnog • warp drive • yIntagh • Yolava Appendices Background information *David Mack chose to be credited as Sarah Shaw as he had already written The Sorrows of Empire. http://www.thetrekcollective.com/2012/01/sarah-shaw-is-david-mack.html Related Stories *''Saturn's Children'' begins shortly after the and runs to around the same time as "What You Leave Behind". External link * Connections Category:DS9 novels Category:Mirror Universe novels